fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monét
Welcome Hi, welcome to the XCosmos! Thanks for your edit to the Heaven's Magic page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Ash9876 (Talk) 12:48, December 17, 2012 Heaven's Magic It was deleted. Taught by a guardian of heaven? Blinking stuff out of existence? Please, if you're going to make magic here, make sure it's sensible and fits in the context of fairy tail. There's no heaven in the FTverse and the aforementioned power is so OP it's not even cute. Don't publish that kind of nonsense here. Actually, next time you plan to make any sort of lost magic, go talk to Perchan -- she heads up all things magic-related. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:44, December 17, 2012 (UTC) I am using that in my book. Could you have at least WARNED me!? I need that stuff! It took me all morning to make that page! Could you have at least let me copy paste it so I could save! Now I have nothing on it for my book. Thank you for ruining my one and only refrence. First off, calm down. I can undelete it so you can c/p it then I'll delete it again. Second off, you leave messages on the other person's talk page. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:33, December 17, 2012 (UTC) It's already been restored. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:35, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Magico Magico is the manga, but please sign your posts so I can reply to you. And thanks for reading or at least seeing my pages :) ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 08:04, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm not user about her post-timeskip. I found it somewhere because I was unhappy with her first TS image. ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 10:56, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Le tube Sure The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 02:45, February 4, 2013 (UTC)